List of Works Referenced in the Fiction Multiverse
This is a list of works of fiction already present in some form or another within the Fiction Multiverse, for the convenience of readers and editors alike. It is advised for anyone looking to make or edit an article to see check here first. The formatting for each entry will be as follows: #. Title of Work (type) - Any articles in which this work is referenced, including hyperlinks If you see bullets, that means that the works bulleted are a part of a greater mythos or franchise. If a bulleted work does not have the name of another entry linked next to it, that means it is only mentioned in the entry for it's mythos or franchise. If you see a bolded link, that indicates that the link goes directly to the work, not to another page that references it. List of Works Referenced in the Central Timeline # 21st Century Breakdown (album) - RoboCop # 30 Days Of Night (comic miniseries) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Aballino the Great Bandit (book) - Batman # Abandoned by Disney (short story series) - [http://the-fiction-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/CORRUPTUS CORRUPTUS] #* "Abandoned by Disney" (short story) - The Cthulhu Mythos #* "A Few Suggestions" (short story) #* "Room Zero" (short story) - The Cthulhu Mythos #* "CORRUPTUS" (short story) # Adam Adamant Lives! (TV series) - James Bond # The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Addams Family (TV series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Against the Grain (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Alan Wake (video game) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Alien Abduction: Incident in Lake County (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Amazing Colossal Man (film) - Pym Particles # American Horror Story (TV series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # American Idiot (album) - RoboCop # “Anansi’s Goatman Story” (short story) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Animaniacs (TV series) - CORRUPTUS # Ant-Man (comic series) - [http://the-fiction-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/Pym_Particles Pym Particles] # Archer (TV series) - James Bond # The Atom (comic series) - Pym Particles # Attack of the 50 Foot Woman (film) - Pym Particles # Austin Powers (film series) - James Bond # The Avengers (TV series) - James Bond # The Avengers (comic series) - Fallout # [http://the-fiction-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman] (comic series) #* Batman: Year One (comic story arc) #* Batman: The Killing Joke (graphic novel) #* Batman: A Death In The Family (comic story arc) #* Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (comic miniseries) #* Batman: Knightfall (comic story arc) #* Batman: Arkham Origins (video game) #* Batman: Arkham Asylum (video game) #* Batman: Son Of The Demon (graphic novel) #* Batman: No Man's Land (comic story arc) #* Batman Beyond: Return Of The Joker (animated film) #* Batman: Under The Hood (comic story arc) #* All-Star Batman and Robin (comic series) #* The Dark Knight Rises (film) #* Batman, Inc. (comic series) #* The Dark Knight (film) #* Batman: Arkham City (video game) #* Batman: Arkham Knight (video game) # Beast From Haunted Cave (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Bedknobs and Broomsticks (film) - Nazi Party # Beetlejuice (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Beginning of the End (film) - Pym Particles # Bell Witch (folk legend) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Beverly Hills Cop (film series) - RoboCop # The Beyond (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Bioshock (video game) - Ingsoc Timeline # Black Widow (comic series) - James Bond # The Blair Witch Project (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Bog (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # ”The Book of Sands” (short story) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Boys From Brazil (film) - Nazi Party # The Brave and the Bold (comic series), specifically the Silver Age version of the Suicide Squad - Pym Particles # Bubba Ho-Tep (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Bug (2006 film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Bye-Bye Birdie (play) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Candyman (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Captain America (comic series) - Nazi Party # Captain Marvel (comic series) - Batman # Children of the Corn (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Child’s Play (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # "The Chronic Argonauts" - The Time Traveller # ' The Cthulhu Mythos' (book series and short story series) - ' 'Friday The 13th, Men In Black #* Facts Concerning the Late Arthur Jermyn and His Family” (short story) #* The Shadow Over Innsmouth (book) #* “The History of the Necronomicon” (short story), #* “The Silver Key” (short story) #* “Pickman’s Model” (short story) #* “The Haunter of the Dark” (short story) #* “The Shambler From the Stars” (short story) #* At the Mountains of Madness (book) #* The Case of Charles Dexter Ward (book), #* “The Shadow From the Steeple” (short story) #* “Celephais” (short story) #* The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath (book) #* “The Colour Out of Space” (short story) #* “The Music of Erich Zann” (short story) #* “The Statement of Randolph Carter” (short story) #* “The Unnamable” (short story) #* “The Dunwich Horror” (short story) #* “Through the Gates of the Silver Key” (short story) # Conan (books) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Crazies (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Critters (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Crossplot (film) - James Bond # “Crossroads” (song) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Crow (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos, RoboCop # Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island ''(cartoon) - The Cthulhu Mythos # A Daft Punk interview explaining the origin of their robot suits - RoboCop # Dan Dare (comic series) - Men In Black # ''The Day the Earth Stood Still ''(film) - Men In Black # The Descent (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # ”The Devil Went Down To Georgia” (song) - The Cthulhu Mythos #* "The Devil Came Back To Georgia" (song) - The Cthulhu Mythos # "Disney's Big Bahama Blunder" (web original) - CORRUPTUS # ''Doctor Who (TV series) - The Cthulhu Mythos, The Time Traveller , Men In Black # The Driver (book) - Ingsoc Timeline # Dr. Mabuse, the Gambler (book and films) - Nazi Party # E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (film) - Men In Black # The Evil Dead (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Exorcist (novel) - The Cthulhu Mythos # “The Fall of the House of Usher” (short story) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Fantastic Four (comic series) - Men In Black # Fantastic Voyage (film and book) - Pym Particles # Fight Club (film and book) - Batman # Five Nights at Freddy’s (video game series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # [http://the-fiction-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/Friday_The_13th Friday The 13th]'' ''(film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Freakazoid (cartoon) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Fugitive (tv series) - Friday The 13th # The First Men in the Moon (book) - Men In Black # The Fog (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Fouke Monster (urban legend) - The Cthulhu Mythos #* The Legend Of Boggy Creek (film) # The Fountainhead (book) - Ingsoc Timeline # G-8 and His Battle Aces (book series) - Friday The 13th # Gabriel Over the White House (film) - Ingsoc Timeline # Get Smart (TV series) - RoboCop # Gilmore Girls (TV series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Gone Home (video game) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Gravity Falls (cartoon) - The Cthulhu Mythos, Steven Universe # The Great Dictator (film) - Ingsoc Timeline, Nazi Party # Green Hornet (radio series) - Batman # “Haita the Shepherd” (short story) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Halloween (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Happy Days (TV series) - Men In Black #* The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang ''(animated series) # ''A Hard Day's Night (film) - Ingsoc Timeline # The Haunted Mansion (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Haunting of Hill House (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Hawkman (comic book) - Batman # Hellboy (comic series) - Nazi Party # Hell House (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # ”Hotel California” (song) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Human Bat (short story series) - Batman # Hyper Sapien: People from Another Star (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Incredible Shrinking Man (film) - Pym Particles # Indiana Jones (film series) - Batman, Nazi Party # Inglourious Basterds (film) - Nazi Party # Inspector Gadget (TV series) - RoboCop # In the Mouth of Madness (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Iron Giant (film) - Men In Black # It (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # It Came From Outer Space (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # It Follows (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # [http://the-fiction-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/James_Bond James Bond] (film series) # Jaws (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Jeepers Creepers (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Jeeves (book series and short story series) - Ingsoc Timeline # Jennifer’s Body (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Jersey Devil (folktale) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Judex (film series) - Batman # Justice League (comic series) - Fallout # The King in Yellow (short story series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Laundry Series (book series) - ' 'The Cthulhu Mythos # Land Of Oz (book series) -The Cthulhu Mythos # Letters from a Self-Made Merchant to His Son (book) - Ingsoc Timeline # Leprechaun (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # ”The Library of Babel” (short story) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Lilo & Stitch (animated film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Lord Of The Rings (book series) - Batman, The Cthulhu Mythos # The Lost Boys (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # “The Lottery” (short story) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Maltese Falcon (film) - James Bond # The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV series) - James Bond # Mama ''(film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # [http://the-fiction-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/Men_In_Black '''Men In Black']'' ''(film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Mercritus (urban legend) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Messengers (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Metropolis (film) - Nazi Party # Misery (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Mission: Impossible (TV series and film series) - James Bond # Monty Python’s Flying Circus (TV series) - Nazi Party # Mork and Mindy (TV series) - Men In Black # Mothman (urban legend) - The Cthulhu Mythos #* The Mothman Prophecies (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Mr. A (comic series) - Ingsoc Timeline # Murder, She Wrote (TV series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Mystic Pizza (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Needful Things (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # A Nightmare on Elm Street (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos, Friday The 13th # Norse mythology - The Cthulhu Mythos # Nyaruko: Crawling with Love (light novel series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # O Brother, Where Art Thou? (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # “Old Man Henderson” (web original) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Omen (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Over The Garden Wall (cartoon) - Steven Universe # Peanuts (comic series) - Nazi Party # Permission to Kill (film) - James Bond # The Phantom of the Paradise (film) - RoboCop # Pocahontas (1995 animated film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Pope Lick Monster (urban legend) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Psycho (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Pumpkinhead (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # ”The Raven” (poem) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Red Book (book by Carl Jung) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Ring (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Ring (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # "River Country Film" (short story) - CORRUPTUS, The Cthulhu Mythos # [http://the-fiction-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/RoboCop RoboCop] (film series) #* RoboCop (film) #* RoboCop 2 ''(film) #* ''RoboCop 3 ''(film) # ''The Rock (film) - James Bond # Roswell High (book series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Salem's Lot'' (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Sandman (comic series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Scarlet Pimpernel (book series) - Batman # Scooby Doo (franchise) #* Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (animated film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Scream (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # “The Second Coming” (poem) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Sentinel (1977 film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Sherlock Holmes (book series) - Batman # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (video game series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Shining (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Shutter Island (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Silent Hill (video game series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Simpsons (cartoon) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Slender Man Mythos (various media) - The Cthulhu Mythos #* Marble Hornets (web series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Slither (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # South Park (cartoon) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Spider (film) - Pym Particles # The Spirit (comic series) - Batman # Star Wars (film series) - Men In Black # Stranger Things (Netflix original) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The Stepford Wives (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # ''[http://the-fiction-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universe '''Steven Universe]' '(cartoon) - The Cthulhu Mythos # ''Sullivan’s Travels (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Sundial (book) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Superman (comic series) - Batman, The Cthulhu Mythos, Men In Black, Steven Universe # Talking Man (novel) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Tarantula (film) - Pym Particles # Teen Titans (comic series) - Batman # Texas Chainsaw Massacre (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Them! (film) - Pym Particles # Thor (comics) - Friday The 13th # They Saved Hitler’s Brain (film) - Nazi Party # The Tick (TV series) - Men In Black # The Time Machine ''(book) - 'The Time Traveller' # "Touch" (Daft Punk song) - RoboCop # The Town That Dreaded Sundown (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Tremors (film series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # ''Trick r’ Treat (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # True Blood (television series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Twilight (book series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Twin Peaks (television series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Two Thousand Maniacs! (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # Uncle Grandpa (cartoon) - Steven Universe # Universal Soldier (1971 film) - James Bond # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (TV series) - Friday The 13th # The War of the Worlds (radio broadcast/book) - Batman , Men In Black, Steven Universe # Warehouse 13 (television series) - The Cthulhu Mythos # The West Wing (TV series) -Fallout, RoboCop # Winter Kills (film) - The Cthulhu Mythos # X-Men (comic series) - Nazi Party # Zorro (story series) - Batman List of Works That Exist Only in Alternate Timelines # 1984 (Book) - [http://the-fiction-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/Ingsoc_Timeline Ingsoc Timeline], The Time Traveller # Atlas Shrugged (Book) - Ingsoc Timeline # Brazil (film) - Ingsoc Timeline # Commander in Chief (TV series) - RoboCop #* A character is mentioned in an alternate context, with the events of the show itself only occurring in an alternate timeline. # Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb ''(film) - Ingsoc Timeline #* The characters exist in the Main Timeline. The only event from the film that does not occur in the Main Timeline is the ending. # [http://the-fiction-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout '''Fallout'] (video game series) - The Time Traveller #* Fallout 3 (video game) - Pym Particles # The Holy Terror ''(book) - Ingsoc Timeline # ''It Happened Here (film) - Ingsoc Timeline # Miracleman (comic series), specifically Alan Moore's run - The Time Traveller # The Shape of Things to Come (book) - The Time Traveller # SS-GB (book) - Ingsoc Timeline # Superman: Red Son ''(comic series) - Fallout # "The Unknown Citizen" (poem) - Ingsoc Timeline # ''Watchmen ''(comic book) - Fallout List of Works That Exist Only in Potential Futures A '''potential future' is defined as anything set beyond the present time in the Fiction Multiverse's timeline. When it comes to the construction of the Fiction Multiverse, there is emphasis on developing the past and the present (with the present defined as equal to whatever the present date is in our real world). Anything beyond today is purely speculative. There are so many different visions of the future in fiction that choose any over another would be disrespectful to the vision of so many artists - and potentially constraining for what our community can do with the Fiction Multiverse. Note: it is perfectly fine to include details that allow for setting up a potential future, as long as it makes some sort of sense. Wild example: if Germany is described as currently developing advanced weaponry in the event of a future invasion by giants, then it would set up a potential future based on the anime Attack on Titan.__FORCETOC__